Walker
by SweetXena
Summary: Not good at ths part, a girl goes back in the past falls in love...with...
1. Chapter 1

*Means someone is thinking*

Chapter One

*Shit! That hurt!* thought Agent Walker. Blue eyes looked at her cut arm,

"Damn it!"

everywhere she looked was action. There was death eaters everywhere, not to mention the muggles that she worked with. She was the youngest F.B.I. Agent on the force. She was gong to Hogwarts but when her three best friends got killed she gave up that life and became an F.B.I. Agent. Now the wizarding world found her and she knew she was good as dead. She remember the Headmaster telling her she could change the world, but she didn't know how. A cold voice brought her back,

"Well if it isn't the last of the ones to die. Lookie what I found"

the person grabs her bring her out, she knocks the hand away. The death eaters watched as the woman stood up. She was about five-eleven, long Raven hair, blue eyes but when pissed like now they were an icy blue,

"Lookie it's Artemis Walker. Shouldn't you be in your seventh year at Hogwarts?"

the person laughed

"Oh wait, we killed your friends so you quit. Then used magic to became this F.B.I. person. So long Walker"

"Only my friends can call me Walker you dumb bitch, you may call me Artemis"

the death eater shrugs, bring the wand up to her. Before they could shoot a spell off Artemis felt herself falling, then nothing as blackness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to add, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything on TV or books, how I wished I did! But sadly I don't! But anything that's OC I do, not sure if that's a good thing or not!

Also this * means thinking!

Walker felt someone touch her. She reaches out grabbing the hand in a hard gripe, she cracks open an eye to see a short chubby boy with blue eyes, blond hair. She flings the arm away springing up to her feet. She still had her gun, her bullet proof jacket on, jeans, a white t-shirt. She put the safety on her gun on putting it into the holster. She let her eyes take in everything. Beside that boy she saw three others who she knew. A younger Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and a dead James Potter was looking at her. She looks around to see she was in Hogsmade

"What the blue hell"

She shakes her head,

"sorry but can you tell me the year?"

The dead Potter answered,

"It's 1977"

Only one word she could say to that,

"Hades"


	3. Chapter 3

Again Harry or anyone not mine L Walker and them is J

Swear words ahead from now on so beware!

Again this * means thinking!

"Shit! Shit! Shit! This can't be happening!"

Artemis looks at the four boys who was looking at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was crazy? She pinched herself hard to see if she was dreaming. Nope she felt pain!

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore!"

She removes the bullet proof vest. She just remember a note the Headmaster gave her a few hours before the attack. Is that how the Death eaters found her? She shrugs bring pain to her cut arm. She whips out the note and starts to read:

_**My Dear Miss Walker,**_

_**By now you will know your in the past. Don't worry about changing anything. The future now isn't good. Tom is winning. I told you that you had the power to change the future. Now remember when I made you put everything you value into that storage? Of course you do my dear girl. Well even in the past it's there. Yes everything you put in it is there. For I used a spell. Now your in your seventh year, you need to attend it. There's only a few days before term. Whatever you tell anyone is fine, cause like I said you have the power to change everything. Harry, Ron, and Hermione isn't born yet, so thererefore isn't dead. Don't forget to tell my younger self EVERYTHING! The key for your stuff is magically attached only you can remove it my dear wonderful girl. Best of luck to you!**_

_**Headmaster,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

She growls. She started to pace, then stopped. She let a sigh out,

"Ok, you, you, and you come over please"

She pointed to James, Sirius, and Remus. Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"What about Peter?"

She walks over to Peter grabbing his left arm pulling his sleeve up showing the dark mark,

"I don't want anything to do with a death eater"

Before anyone could react Peter pulls his wand out pointing it at them. Artemis sighs,

"You don't want to do that"

With fast relaxes she had his wand. They heard a pop, they turn to see a death eater,

"Peter the Dark Lord is disappointed in you. You lost your value as a spy"

Before anyone could say or do anything the death eater sent the killing curse at Peter hitting him. Then disappeared. Sirius, James, Remus ran over to their friend. Thinking they didn't want her around she started to walk away. A voice yelling at her stopped her. She turns to see James running up to her *Damn he's hot* she cocks her head,

"Yes"

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

She smiles,

"Artemis Walker, friends call me Walker"

She turns and walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day she went back into town. She read the story about Peter in the paper. She was looking for someone. She wanted to go to her storage but wasn't sure where to go. She sighs. She sat down outside the joke shop. She needs a shower, change of clothes before she lost the rest of her mind! She slept under the stars. It wasn't her first time. She put her elbows on her knees letting her head fall into her hands. She let a sigh out. Then she heard someone clear their throats. She looks up to see James and Sirius standing there. James smiles,

"You look like shit"

Walker smiles

"Geez you know how to charm a girl Mr. Potter"

Sirius shakes his head,

"you look like you slept outside"

Walker nods

"Your right Mr. Black"

she sighs.

"I need to find a storage area"

James looks at her

"Come on we'll show you the only one I know of"

she follows. They arrived at the place. She was so happy to see it she turns hugging James kissing him on the lips. She left him with a smile as she made her way over to her storage.

First thing she saw when she open the door was her three babies. The first one was a midnight blue, mint condition Harley Davison. The next one was a 4x4 black pick-up truck. Her third one was a light purple BMW. She had it painted that color. She walks over running her hand over her bike. She smiles. Forgetting about the boy's she startles the back closing her eyes. James mouth drops open, *Damn wonder if she knows how sexy she looks doing that* he clears her throat making her eyes snap open.

"Sorry got lost there"

"That's ok"

She jumps off. She walks over to the boxes. She found her old school trunk. She pops it open. She found her wand inside and grabs it. She also knew that there were clean clothes inside. She drags it out. When everyone was out she closes the door relocking it.

She turns to them,

"Now just to find a place to stay and shower"

James smiles,

"You could come to my house"

Walker looks at him,

"You sure it'll be ok"

he nods

"Yeah come on"

they stared to walk. Sirius and James carried her trunk between them. James showed her a bedroom where they put her things, then showed her the bathroom.

After the boys left she went through her trunk. She stood under the spray for a while taking her time. When she was finished she dried off. She dressed in a pair of tight stone washed jeans, a white tank-top with spaghetti straps, she let her hair down. She was coming out of the bathroom when she ran into someone. A half-naked someone. A tall, dark, handsome half naked James Potter. James had a pair of boxers on and nothing else,

"Sorry! Thought you were done"

"Hakuna Matata"

"Bless you"

He says with a confused look on his face. She smiles at him

"It means no worries"

She slides by him. *Man he's freaking hot! Too bad he has a thing for Lily*


	5. Chapter 5

Again don't own anything from TV anyone else I do

Chapter Five

The few days' she spent with the Marauders were fun. She knew she was falling for James hard, but she also knew she shouldn't for Harry's sake.

The day of the first day of school she was up at four A.M. She made her way out of the house. James mom and dad were killed before she arrived. James being of age got everything. She was outside dressed in her favorite workout clothes, a pair of short black shorts, a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt that hugged her in the right places. It was the outfit that Angelina Jolie who played Tomb Raider wore. She was caught up in her workout she didn't hear the boy's coming outside.

James mouth drops open. Walker looked like a sexy Goddess. "Hey Prongs better close your mouth" James snapped it shut. Remus shakes his head "Better get her attention" Walker turns around "No need" she smiles. She looks at her watch eyes widening "Shit!" Sirius barks out a laugh, "you sure like that word" she gives a shy smile "I need to do some stuff before catching the train" she bring her wand out doing a cleaning spell "I have my trunk packed can you bring it to the train station for me?" Remus smiles "Sure" "Thanks" she kisses him on the check making James growl. She takes off running.

"Moony you don't like her do you?" Remus looks at his friend "Why would you care James? You're in love with Lily" James shakes his head, "I don't think I am anymore. I think no wait I know I'm in love with walker"


	6. Chapter 6

Both Remus and Sirius mouth drops open then closes. Sirius was the first to recover,

"Prongs say's what?"

James looks him dead in the eyes,

"I'm in love with her"

Remus shakes his head,

"Prongs you can't be. You know nothing about her only her name"

Sirius nods his head,

"I agree with Mr. Moony"

Remus eyes widen,

"you do Mr. Padfoot?

"Yes Mr. Moony. Mr. Prongs has been in love with Evens forever" James shakes his head,

"Must have been puppy love" Sirius glares at him,

"Oi! Is that a pun towards me Mr. Prongs?" James laughs, "Sorry Mr. Padfoot but no. We better grab ours and Walkers trunks and get going" the other two nods their heads agreeing.

Lily Evens was beautiful, long red hair green eyes. She was made Head girl. Only thing about that was that James Bloody Potter was head boy. She was talking to her best friend when she groaned. Her best friend Jennifer Berry looks at her,

"What's up" Lilly nods towards the wall,

"Potter and his friends. I really don't fell like having him sniff after me this year, asking me out every time I turn around" Jennifer sighs,

"Lily, when are you going to admit that you like James Potter?" Lily looks at her like she lost it, "What! I do not Jennifer!" her friend just shrugs, "Well get ready to say no. Here he comes"

Lily stiffens up. Jennifer and their other friend Piper Smith busted out laughing. All three of them were in their seventh year and in Gryffindor. Jennifer was around Lily's height with blonde hair, baby blue eyes. Piper was a little shorter than them with brown hair and eyes. Jennifer was in love with Sirius Black, Piper was in love with Remus Lupin. Everyone at Hogwarts knew this, well all but the two boys. Lily watched as Potter and his friends stopped by them,

"Potter" she watched him turn,

"Oh Evens. How was your summer?"

Lily's eyes widen,

"Good and yours?"

James shrugs, "All things consider fine" they stood there *When is he going to ask me out so I can turn him down and get on the train* thought Lily. She was shock. The question never came. She looks at her friends who shrugged. She was about to question him when his face lite up *Here we go* she thought. But he waved at someone; she turns to see a girl with bluer eyes then Jennifer. Walker was still dressed the same. She watched the stranger wave to her James. The green eye monster came out.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Walker smiles running over to her new friends,

"Thanks guys"

James smiles

"You're welcome" he saw her cheek "what happen?" she shrugs

"Must have did it this morning"

James smirks, thinking he'll be told no like Lily does all the time he asked "Want me to kiss it better?" Walker smiles a big smile "Sure"

James, and Lily's mouth drops open *who does this tramp think she is letting my James kiss her. I wish I could hex her right now!* thought Lily angrily. James leans over kissing the bruise,

"All better" Walker nods her head, "Guess I should get on the train and find somewhere to sit"

Remus comes over "You can sit with us" Sirius nods, "Yeah. You already lived with us this summer"

The guy's didn't see the evil looks she got from the girls but she sure did, she smiles "Alright let's go" the seven made it to their compartment, she looks at the girls, one sat by Sirius glaring at her, another sat by Remus glaring at her, then Lily sat by James glaring at her. She lifted her right eyebrow. James saw it *Damn that is really sexy on her*

"Oh sorry. This girl by me is Lily Evens, the one by Sirius is Jennifer Berry, and the one next to Remus is Piper Smith. Ladies this here is Artemis Walker" Walker nods her head. To see where she stood with them she smiles,

"Walker to my friends, Artemis to others. Charmed to meet you"

she looks around noticing Lily made sure there was no room for her to sit. She turns around hand on the door when James spoke up

"Where you going"

"Well there's no room for me unless I sit on your lap" she watched Lily's eyes go a dark green moves over taking James with her. Walker sits beside him, she kept nodding off but catching herself, James puts his arm around her shoulder so her head was on him, "Go ahead and sleep. We know you been up a good while" within seconds she was out.

Lily could feel the green eyes monster coming out. It's been a good while since Artemis fell asleep. She refused to call her Walker,

"Potter better wake her. We're almost there"

everyone watches him shake her, they could hear her mumble, "Love you too Harry" the look on James face was like someone kicked him. He shake her harder, she jumps up yelling "HARRY" she looks around to see them staring at her.

"Sh.." she stops smiles at Sirius and says "Fuck" Sirius busted out laughing. Lily glares

"Who's Harry Artemis"

no one missed she called her Artemis not Walker. Walker smiles a sad smile

"He, Ron and Hermione was my best friends"

her eyes turned into a really icy blue like white

"they were killed by death eaters" she snarled. She gulps blinking the tears away. It still hurt, "I'll see you later" before anyone could stop her she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok before the story let me say next chapters are going to have swear words, not your cup of tea then read another story.

Thanks to all my friends/family for standing by me and putting up with me while writing my stories. Also thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites and gave review's, you guys/girls rock!

On to the story now! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

James kept looking at the door. The first years were already sorted. The fest started yet no Walker. *Maybe she was just using us for a place to stay; after all she had a boyfriend named Harry. She doesn't need us or want us anymore* he was so into wondering what happen between him and Walker he didn't notice that another girl was flirting with him, touching him and everything. Sirius notices his friend's mood and questions it, James reply was,

"She was just using us Padfoot"

Sirius looks at him like he grew another head,

"What do you mean Prongs?"

So James tells him his thoughts, him and Remus just looks at him and shrugs. Whatever James wants to do they go along with him. So if he thought that Walker was using them then that's what they thought also. Sirius just put more pie on his plate when Walker walked in.

"Wonder what house she in"

They notice she was still dressed in the same clothes as she was on the train. James growls when he notices other boy's drooling. Sirius heard his friend growl like a dog

"Easy Prongs"

Lily gives her a look. They watch her make her way to their table. They watched her sit by a first year. Remus eyebrow went up,

"Why is Walker sitting down there for?"

James shrugs,

"Maybe she doesn't want anything to do with us. Remember she was just using us and that's fine by me"

He went back to eating.

Walker was looking for James and them and couldn't find them. She sat down so everyone wasn't staring at her. She caught site of black hair. After dinner she ran after them,

"James!"

She was taken aback by the looks on the boys' face,

"What do you need Artemis?"

James growled at her. Walker's eyes widen

"What's wrong with you James?"

"Nothing wrong with me" Sirius tugs on James,

"Come on Prongs we have things to do" Remus nods "People to see" James nods his head. Without saying another word they were gone. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh, scream, or cry. She wanted to do all the above. She spins around running out of the castle not noticing she almost took six people over walking inside.

She kept running into the Forbidden Forest, she picks up a big stick. She brings her wand out pointing it at the stick, after the light died the stick was a fighting staff. She picks it up swings it around. Happy that it was a good fighting staff she sat down. She didn't want to be defenseless. She didn't want to depend on her magic; she went without using her magic so long she got used to using her fighting skills. She let a sigh out. She refused to cry. She spent the whole day crying after she left James and them on the train. Her memories kept coming back to her. Now she's back at Hogwarts they were returning faster then she can take it. She picks herself up starting back to the castle. She was so into remembering her past with Harry, Ron and Hermione she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. When she looks up she notice about six cloak figures standing all around her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok swear words ahead again, also I don't own anything Harry Potter, any OC I do. Also this is my very first fight scene, hope I did well!

Chapter Nine

*Fuck me!* thought Walker. By the size she knew they were adults. The one spoke,

"Look our first victim. We might not be able to use magic but we can still do harm Dumbledore"

Walker looks at the castle; she saw the teachers, Dumbledore and the students watching. She saw James with his arm around a girl, his friends. James was wondering where Walker was when they were called into the Great Hall for a speech, when they got there they saw the Headmaster with six cloak figures yelling at each other, the figures saying the Dark Lord was going to take the school over and they were here to prove it by force, when the head master drew his wand out they yelled it wasn't over and stormed outside with everyone following them. Now there's Walker out there with no one to help her all because he was mean to her. The guy in the cloak spoke up bring him back,

"and you can't do anything about it, you old fool. You can't use magic either!"

Before anyone could do anything the guy behind her struck her with a stick in the back of her head. She went down on her knees. James yells out with his friends. He could feel the guilt of treating her like he did. He felt helpless as he watched her go down on her knees.

The guy in front of her punched her hard on the cheek. She went down onto her back *maybe I should let them kill me, James hates me* she felt a hard kick to her ribs. She closes her eyes. She saw her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing. She knew if she died then her friends stay dead. She opens her eyes the same guy went to kick her again, she smirks. She rolls out of the way. She let the staff lay beside her yells out a warcry flipping up, she kicks the staff up to her hand, not stopping she swings it around hitting the guy in the face, she jumps up high into the air kicking the guy in the face she landed drops the fighting staff then flips behind a guy wrapping her one arm around his neck, the other around his forehead, when he went under her sleeper she spins around head butting the other knocking him out. *Three down, three to go* she spins around kicking out getting the guy in between the legs, when he bent over she kicked out breaking his nose, knocking him out. *Two more* she turns to another who just took off *One more* she heard James yell out "LOOK OUT" she felt the knife slicing her side, she caught the hand twisting it, she knew she broke it when she felt and heard the snap, she brought his legs out from under him, straddles him, with lightning speed she brought her fingers to his neck, they heard her speak, "I just cut the flow of blood to your brain, you'll be dead within thirty seconds if you don't' answer me. Who sent you and why" they could see blood coming from the guy's nose

"Lord Voldemort, he wanted to set an example not to mess with him"

she smiles an evil smile unleashes him,

"Tell Tommy boy not to worry we know all about him"

with that she brings her fist back punching him knocking him out. She stands and turns towards the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Again don't own Harry Potter or anyone, anyone OC I do. Again swear words ahead you have been warned.

Thanks: To everyone who read and put this as an alert. And don't forget my family and friend for putting up with me as I work on this and giving me ideas!

Chapter Ten

"There you go headmaster"

She started pushing her way through. She stops in front of Dumbledore

"I refuse to go see the nurse"

She made her way to the fat lady *Shit! I don't have the password* she leans up against the wall. She didn't have to wait long. James and his friends came up. They looked at her. She sighs holding her cut side, which was the side she got kicked at

"Why didn't you go in?"

She glares at them, * I might be falling in love with him, but I'm not going to play these games* unknown to her, her eyes showed her hurt in her eyes.

"Cause Mr. Potter I don't know the password"

James felt a tug at his heart but harden it with the thought of Harry. Plus he didn't get a chance to talk to his two best mates yet about his feelings, so he said the first thing he could think of,

"So you need us again huh"

She looks at all three of them,

"I have no clue what you're talking about Mr. Potter" she looks at the other two

"Do you Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin"

Remus sighs but no one answers her. She couldn't stand the pain anymore she spoke

"Fuck You"

She turns marching off leaving three boys behind. They watched her leave; James wanted to hit something hard. Sirius spoke,

"James she's hurt"

James sighs, "I know guy's let's go find her" they went looking but after a while they couldn't find her so they called it quits and headed to bed.

Walker made her way to the seventh floor, where the room of requirement was. She walked back and forth thinking of her home, when the door appeared she opened it looking in; she saw her apartment she left behind. She strips down going to take a shower. After a very long hot shower she got out looking in the mirror. She already has black and blue marks on her face, her cut needed sewing up, and she brings out black thread and needle. After that she dressing in a silk night dress, puts a black bathroom robe on she made her way to Dumbledore office.

Sorry so short, it's 1:27 a.m. May 2nd so I'm ready for bed. Longer chapter next time!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok People again don't own Harry Potter, OC's I do**_

_**I'm amazed at all the people who put this as an alert! That means a lot to me! Thank you everyone! **_

_**Thanks to everyone who read this, but thanks to my friends for if they didn't threat me to put my stories on here I wouldn't of! Thanks girls! You Rock!**_

_**Not sure but swearing might be in this chapter somewhere so you've been warn!**_

_**Now onto the story!**_

Chapter Eleven

After she got the password from Dumbledore she made her way to her bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Next morning she woke up late. Her side was killing her. Her face hurt, hell her teeth hurt. She dragged herself out of bed she hurried up dressing in her school uniform. She picks her book up making her way to the Great Hall.

She passed a mirror stopped and looked at herself. Her left side of her face had a very large black and blue mark. She shakes her head. When she opens the door the whole hall got quit. She looks around, her right eyebrow went up. She held her head up making her way to a seat. She sat down beside someone who she didn't know. She went to open her mouth for a bite but her jaw hurt so bad she couldn't open it. She puts her fork down shoves the chair back walking out.

James felt someone nudge him. He turns to Remus looking at him,

"Yes"

Remus rolls his eyes, "are you done being mad at her? Cause we're not even sure she was using us" Sirius was about to take a bite of food stopped

"You know Prongs, Moony right" 

"Oh my Padfoot this is the second time you agreed with me"  
>Sirius eyes open wide,<p>

"Oh my, your right"

He acts like he was dying,

"Damn third time. I need to stop that before the world ends!"

The three friends started laughing. James stops laughing when the girl who wanted James came over, "Hi James" she sat beside him a little too close for him. They started talking not noticing when Walker sat across from them.

Walker sat there wondering what she did wrong to have the Marauders mad at her. She hated when anyone was mad at her and not telling her. But unlike before she's not going to let it get to her. If they say sorry then fine, if not that was ok with her also. She sighs bring her cup up to her mouth taking a sip of the soup she got the House Elves to make her since she couldn't eat solid food, she looks at Remus who looked tired *Shit, whens the next moon?* she racks her brain. Next week was her answer. Her eyes open wide,

"Screw me"

James eyes snapped up to meet hers,

"You ok"

She looks at him; "Huh" she shakes her head to clear it of her thoughts,

"Yeah I'm peachy kin as a jellybean"

James gives her a look at her and nods his head,

"Listen Walker I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I thought you didn't need us anymore when we got here" he sighs "I'm sorry please forgive me and them" he nods towards his friend

"They go along with me because they're good friends I'm sure you know what I mean" the other two nods,

"Yeah we're sorry"

Walker tries to smile but it turns into a wince

"Everything fine guy's. I should of tried harder to see what was the matter but I didn't. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself. But guy's I'll always will need you! Don't' think otherwise ok" she leaves a sad sigh out, "So I'm sorry also" she gives a small smile,

"Hey Prongs, want to kiss my boo-boo again?" she points to her busted lip. She laughs to herself when she saw him blushing, "Never min.." she was cut off when James's lips touched her mouth that turned into a small heated kiss till Sirius coughs,

"Guy's we need to get going to class"

Walker felt the green eyes glaring at her but she couldn't care less, that kiss was fantastic. Everything she thought it would be plus some.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I'm back, sorry for the late updates. The same old same old, Harry or anyone doesn't belong to me, Walker and everyone else does.

The year went by fast for Walker. She took Riddle's Horcruxes out, there were many times she came back cut and bloody but always had an excused ready for them. She and James got together in middle of the year, she knew she was in love but she also knew that she had to get him with Lily so her best friend could be born, and that's going to hurt more than taking the Horcruxes out and getting hurt. Now she only has two things left to do. One: she had to get James to hate her and get with Lily so Harry could be born, two: she had to take Riddle out and not on a date either. She looks at the date, Sep 2nd (hope this is right, not good with math or anything) 1980. She let a happy sigh out. Last night was wonderful with James. They went out had dinner, a late night drink then headed to bed where the moves he could do should be out lawed in all fifty states. Now she had to let him go. She knew Lily still loved him. So she brought a place right next to the Dursley's, she really must hate herself for buying a house next to Harry's Aunt where she knows she'll run into James, but she knew she wanted to deep down in her heart run into James every now and then. She also wanted to watch Harry grow up. So with the help of Dumbledore she brought a house moved her things into it, and got James with Lily. Afterwards she left crying but knowing she did the right thing.

Two weeks later found Riddle dead and Walker in pain. She might be known as the girl who killed he must not be named, but she was also the girl who hurts. Her plan for James and Lily went well. She wanted to smack Lily so much that it hurt not to. She sighs, she just got home her house that was right next door to Lily's sister's house, and she was beat. She got a job with the F.B.I. she started soon. She leans her head back against the couch thinking *At least I can watch Harry grow up and still see James even if it kills me* she looks out her living room window that faces the Dursley's house; she saw Veron and Petunia outside. They didn't look like they were happy *James and Lily must be coming over* she grabs her truck keys. She needed to go for a ride and clear her mind. If she was honest to herself she didn't want to see James right now, it still hurt too much knowing he could get with Lily that fast after her, even if she was the one who pushed him towards Lily. She goes to the truck, the Dursley's wave to her, they tried to make friends with her because they knew her job title and that she had money, *Only because you know I can turn you in so fast, and also I have money so you want to kiss my ass* she gives a little laugh under her breathe *Wonder what you would say if you knew I was a freak* she only nods

Few weeks later she had a Doctor's appointment. She kept getting sick. Her boss told her to get checked out. So there she was waiting to be called back. A few hours later she wanted to cry. She was having James baby. She was due July 4th 1981. She laughs and Harry James Potter was due July 31st 1981. He didn't wait long to jump in bed with Lily. That hurt but what did she think would happen? They hold hands and Lily becomes pregnant with Harry? She pulls up into her driveway, The Dursley's guest were there, a banner saying

"_**CONGRATS TO PETUNIA AND LILY"**_

Was in the yard. She goes inside changing into her black leather pants, black riding boots, red shirt, and black leather jacket. She grabs her helmet that was black with a mid-night blue W in lightening. She opens her garage door brings her bike out puts her hair up into the helmet puts it on and she was gone.

Few hours later she came back. The party was still going on. She took the helmet off letting her hair flow down. She jumped sky-high when a voice spoke behind her,

"Hello Walker. Fancy seeing you here" she turns around and gulps,

"Hello James"

_**Again sorry it took so long to update, I wasn't sure if people were still into this story or not, then I got emails saying people added it to their story alerts and I know how it is when authors don't update so I felt bad and this is what happens! Part 13 will be out, I have it all written out just getting it typed out is the key again thanks to everyone who gave reviews and put it on alerts, You rock!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Dis Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine, anyone else is

Chapter Thirteen

"Thought that was your bike" he looks her up and down. She felt herself blush,

"Why don't you come over and say hi" *One way to show the Dusley's I'm one of them*

"Sure. So you and Lily marry yet?" James shakes his head, "No, she's not the one I'm in love with. Come on" he drags her over yelling,

"PADFOOT, MOONY LOOK WHAT I FOUND" the two males turn around,

"WALKER" they run over hugging her. Veron spoke up,

"Your one of those freaks?" Walker spins around,

"Remember Dursley I'm F.B.I. I have friends in high places. If you like the way you are living than may I suggest you keep your fat mouth shut! Or the IRS and others will be on your case so fast! Also..." she glares at them both "if I hear you call Lily, her friends or child anything besides their names your ass is mine"

Lily looks like she was going to cry. Here is a girl who she mistreated because she was jealous of her and James standing up for her and her unborn child. Her and James didn't work out. When they decided they were better as friends than lovers she found out she's having his baby. It was weird at first, but now it was working out. She was in love with Sirius. She felt bad for her friend Jennifer but she couldn't help it. But Sirius or James didn't know this. She and James were friends; he wants to be there for their child. But she knew James loves Walker, and Walker loves James.

Walker felt her dinner coming up made a mad dash to the brushes. There her dinner came up. She felt a hand on her back, she turns to see worried gray eyes looking at her,

"You ok Walker?"

"I'm peachy Paddy" she gives a weak smile,

"Sirius" they both turn to see Lily standing there,

"Let me talk to her" Sirius looks at both women then nods his head making his way back to his friends leaving them alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry the chapters are short, but as I was ending the story they started to get shorter. I'm trying to add more as I type them out but it's not working.<strong>_

_**Thanks to everyone who puts this on alert and gave reviews you rock! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dis: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine, anyone like Walker is. **_

_**Sorry this took so long, but I got two new reviews that reminded me of this story, one was saying "Please more" so I thought why not? I have it written out so here you go!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who did review, and to my friends and family who stayed with me and put up with me. Now onto the show**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"Let's sit" her and Lily walks over to find a place to sit down. When they sat Lily turns to Walker,

"I know you're in love with James" Walker went to say something but Lily held her hand up to her to stop her,

"Let me finish" Walker nods, "I thought I was, but I'm not. We decided to be friends but found out I'm pregnant. He wants to be a part of the baby's life but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with someone else" Walker wasn't an F.B.I. for nothing, she started to put things together and knew who Lily was in love with, with a gasp she points out,

"You're in love with Sirius Black" Lily's shock face had her chuckling,

"Remember I'm F.B.I. I notice the signs and put them together, I also know for a fact that he's in love with you also" Lily gives a sad sigh,

"It's too late for me and James" Walker nods her head,

"But it's too late for me also" Lily went to say something but Walker stops her,

"Just drop it let's rejoin the party" Walker could swore that Lily mumbled it wasn't over yet she just shook her head. They rejoined the party that was still going on. Walker talked to her old friends like nothing happened. She kept an eye out on her house, when a jet black Harley Davison pulled up she excused herself and ran over jumping onto the drive as they dismounted the bike, they could hear Walker,

"Tony what are you doing here" the guy Tony laughs,

"Checking up on you young lady" Walker laughs,

"Come on in, let me get you something to drink and we can talk business" Walker didn't notice that James needed a new drink because he crashed his glass when she was talking to Tony. The green eye monster was coming out. He felt someone clap him on the shoulder,

"Go talk to her" he turns his head to see his friend Remus there,

"Why? Looks like she moved on Moony" Remus shakes his head,

"You Prongs are one stubborn stag, you should have been a jackass not a deer" James chuckles,

"Let's get back to the party Moons" James wraps his arm around his friends shoulder leading him back to the party but kept looking at Walker's house.

Inside of the house Walker let Tony sit down,

"So what' the news partner" Walker smiles,

"I'm going to be having a baby, that's why I kept getting sick" Tony nods his head,

"Thought so, my Bell kept getting sick than found out she was having a baby" Tony got a silly grin on his face thinking of his wife and their daughter. "So what about the father?" Walker eyebrow goes up,

"What about him" Tony sighs,

"Is he still in the picture" Walker shakes her head,

"It's hard to explain" Tony gives a looks,

"I find a good place to start is at the beginning so why don't you" so she did, she left out about them being witches and wizards but everything else she told her partner. At the end Tony was holding a crying Walker and trying to calm her down a little. After the tears were gone Tony talked a little more, afterwards he left.

Walker went and took a shower than dressed in a loose fitting t-shirt and pants. She walked back over to the party giving her apologies to everyone. She only drank water; she had some cake and ice cream. The party started to break up everyone leaving. Walker stayed away from Lily as best as she could but she knew her luck was going to run out, as she was throwing away her things her luck ran out, Lily got her alone,

"Listen Walker you got to talk to James and let him know how you feel. I know you still love him, and he loves you. Don't let it go to waste" Walker sighs,

"Why don't you tell the dog breathe about your feelings?" Lily sighs,

"I will tell Sirius if you tell James" Walker gives a sad sigh,

"What should I say?" she shrugs, "Walk up to him look him dead in the eyes and say…James Matthew Potter I'm still in love with you, would love to marry you and oh yeah by the way honey I'm going to be having your baby also" before either woman could say anything a voice behind them was heard,

"WHAT"

_**Just two more chapters and this story will be done. Can't believe it. Sorry took so long but the more reviews I get the faster I'll up date. Just no flames! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dis: Harry Potter or anyone famous isn't mine, anyone else is**_

_**Note: This is the last chapter for Walker, I'm putting this chapter and the next together, I'm going to see how many reviews I get before I decide if I wanted to do a part two to this story.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Walker spins around looking at the person, who spoke,

"James how much did you hear?" James had a shock on his face,

"Enough to know that you're having my baby also" Walker got white,

"I think we need to talk" Sirius looks at Lily,

"And we need to talk also" Lily's face turns white also but she nods anyways. After they left Walker looks at James,

"Ok talk" James smile shaking his head,

"You never changed huh Walker" he smiles at her,

"I know we had our ups and downs but like Lily told you, I do love you and want you to be in my life" he places his finger on her lips when she went to speak, "Even before I found out your having my baby, Artemis Mae Walker would you do the honor of marring me" Walker had tears in her eyes and was nodding her head 'yes' James hugs her and spins her as he yelled out,

"PADFOOT, MOONY SHE SAID YES" they could hear Sirius,

"That's good Prongs, Lily said yes also" there were cat calls for the two new couple.

On July 4 1981 Walker gave birth to a boy who they named Dorian Sirius Potter. They named Sirius as his Godfather and his wife Lily for the Godmother, they were proud to be.

On July 31 1981 Lily gave birth to Harry James Potter-Black. Walker was named as his Godmother, they named Remus as Godfather

On Aug 26th Piper Lupin gave birth to a girl who they named Jade Lily Lupin, she had two godmothers, Walker and Lily, and two godfathers Sirius and James.

The babies were about four month old when they were out taking a walk; all of a sudden Walker tensed up,

"Piper, Lily take the kids and hide behind the hedges don't come out till its safe" she brings her wand out the girls grabbed the kids hiding behind the hedges. Next thing they knew they were surrounded by wizards who were shooting off spells, the four grow ups started shooting spells off, Walker saw a wizard getting ready to shoot Remus in the back, she grabbed a trash lid throwing it hitting the guy in the head dropping him. She ducks a spell swinging out kicking the guy in the gut, she upper cut him knocking him out. She back flips behind another one she uses the handle of her wand knocking him out, she looks over to make sure the kids are ok she saw a guy aiming his wand at them, she flips over in front of them letting the spell hit her, before blacking out she saw other good wizards popping in.

"WALKER" yells James; he rushes over to her knocking people out of his way making his way to his wife to see if she was ok. The healer was there before them, he looks at the family and friends shaking his head,

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but it's too late"

The End?

_**Ok this is it for Walker, is she dead? Do you want a part two of it? If so reviews please, if I don't get any than I won't start/finish part two. I did start part two but depends on how many reviews I get if I post it or not…no flames thank...SweetXena...also there is a poll on my profile about a part two of Walker make sure you vote...**_


End file.
